Dark Purpose
by Mr. Calypso
Summary: A small series I intend to put together, hopw you nejoy it. Starring several of mine and my friends toons. Please leave reviews and suggestions
1. Fall of the Falcon

-Fall Of The Falcon-

People flooded in and out of Atlas plaza, the occasional tourist looking up in awe of the magnificent statue that stood there, then only to look upon the strange congregation of men and women that stood beneath it. Hank liked to watched the plaza, spotting the newbies who had only just become acquainted with their various talents and abilities. "Broken? You there?" Hank heard over his com, breaking him from the mystified stare over Atlas Plaza, "Yeah, What is it Weibe?", Hank responded in his monotonous way. Hank, not possessing a voice-box due to an accident in his past, was only able to speak by a special device implanted in his throat and directly connected to his brain. "Well, I am in need of your help my friend..."

Over on the opposite side on the city, a gunfight had erupted, stray bullets flying everywhere and standing right in the middle of the conflict were two lone heroes. "BACK OFF, DON'T MAKE ME USE ZE GRENADE!" yelled the smaller of the two as he hurled two small objects into the crowd of outcasts. The second of the two stood significantly taller than his human counterpart, a hellish vision that had been known to send even the most stoic Gardvord running for cover, the demonic Usurpo Morticus roaring in confusion as the outcasts moved to flank them.

Hank rose to his feet and headed towards his friend Weibe's homing signal, five hundred pounds of metal and flesh moving faster than humanly possible. He had met Weibe only a few months before but had built a strong friendship with the German soldier, Hank had no intention of letting him get hurt. Hank weaved in and out of traffic, jumping over the occasional truck and calculating the odds of Weibe surviving a conflict by himself. The odds didn't come up good. "Divert all available power to oscillation units, deactivate shields, streamline chassis" Hank commanded his metallic form, attempting to gain as much speed as possible.

"ME CRUSH" roared and angered Usurpo as he rushed towards the outcasts that had foolishly tried to sneak up on him and Weibe, grabbing the first by his throat and lobbing him towards a group of his friends with one hand and drawing a monolithic iron great sword his back with the other.

Hank's speed increased as he jumped the barriers separating Park from The Hollows, the robotic part of his mind searching maps of the sector for a path to his friend.

Weibe dropped to the ground moaning as he watched his camouflaged camouflaged a scarlet hue and an outcast Brick approach him.

" Powercells low Discontinue movement " Hank's robotic body complained as his speed increased again, "Divert power from battle cells".

The Brick lurched backwards in pain as the electricity shot from Weibe's finger tips, his body convulsing as Weibe hit him with ten thousand volts of justice. Weibe collected himself and crawled behind a crate to tend to his wounds. "ganz gut..." he said under his breath. One of the terrified outcasts dropped back on his haunches and crab crawled away from the rampaging demon, only to be pinned to the ground by a flying broadsword. "USURPO KILL LITTLE FIRE MAN!" Usurpo cried as he advance on the immobilized and terrified Heater.

Hank could hear the gunshots now, the unmistakable cacophony of gun and mutant combat. He watched as yet another powercell depleted and continued speeding towards the gunfight.

"GET THE DEMON YOU IDIOTS!" yelled a man on the edge of the battleground, a barrage of "YES SIR!" following shortly after. Weibe's English wasn't exactly great, but he knew the outcast were ignoring him now, focusing rather on his more destructive counterpart. "Tis never very good to ignore an injured blaster" He sneered, clearing the crate he hid behind and throwing several small devices into the group surrounding Usurpo. Weibe smiled widely as he unleashed a torrent of electrical energy onto the closer outcasts that remained un-affected by his smoke bombs, then turning his attention to those that had (And hadn't been disemboweled by Usurpo). Weibe shot two twin streams of lightning at his targets and downed three outcasts, only to then drop back and groan as two more bullets penetrated his Armour. Usurpo swung his sword widely, hewing several unsuspecting outcasts, then slamming the one in front of him with a vicious left hook. The fanatical demon turned towards new, more conscious targets, and drove his head towards that of a surprised Cooler. The Cooler fell backwards but then sprang forward, a feint that easily fooled the slow witted demon, and drove his two ice coated hands into the surprised scrappers face.

"Remaining Power to shields and intro-scan combat system" Hank said as he rushed towards the back line of outcast initiates, activating his combat systems and pumping a strange green drug through his veins. Needless to say the first initiate was rather surprised to see a six foot tall Cy-Borg throttle his friend and him at the same time.

Usurpo stumbled backwards into two nearby Bricks, only to be flung forward by two rocky jabs. Weibe stood defiantly as five Shockers descended on him, each with a sadistic smile on his face. Drawing every last ounce of strength in his numb body and flinging it at the blue skinned outcasts. The bolt struck the first Shocker and jumped between the other four like a sick game of pinball, but none seemed too phased by the attack and instead drew on its power and hurled it back at the wounded Weibe. The soldier was thrown from the wooden crate he lay upon and landed in the shadows of three other Outcast Coolers, he watched weakly as the trio smiled and moved in.

One of the outcasts, with fresh stitches in his head, yelled over the dissonance "IT'S HIM! THE BROKEN SENTINEL!" with a genuine tone of fear in his voice. Hank had kicked the proverbial ass of too many outcasts to remember specific faces, but this one appeared to remember him, Hank moved in-humanly fast towards the outcast and punched him square in the chest, sending him hurtling towards his friends and Allys. He then omitted a deep prerecording of his own mechanical voice "HEY YOU, LEAVE THEM ALONE!", a favored taunt of his that almost always got his opponents attention.

Weibe closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable clutches of agony, but to his surprise, nothing happened. Weibe slowly opened one eye to see that the outcasts had turned their attention to a blurry figure of in the distance, he smiled and drifted into unconsciousness "Ich werde es gut". Usurpo grabbed his sword out of the Heaters body and swung predictably at the rock commanding duo, only to have both evade his attack and counter with two uppercuts. He half roared, half moaned as he brought his sword back to cut into the one Brick's back, downing the surprised outcast. His partner responded by swinging his own, newly created, granite sword at the demon only to have it explode off of Usurpo's rock hard flesh.

Hank feinted, parried and dodge most of the outcasts incoming attacks, and the ones he failed to avoid simply impacted a shield surrounding Hank's entire body. The outcasts slowly met and fell to the unyielding blows of The Valiant Broken Sentinel, one by one being knocked down and out by the Herculean hero. He made his way through the group of outcasts, dodging and absorbing everything the flustered mutants could throw at him. Hank scanned the area in hope of locating Weibe. The ground was slathered in a soup of bodily fluids, powdered rock, and recently melted water, too brutal and too much for Weibe to inflict alone. A roar of unbridled rage shook the alley and rattled Hanks sensors. Usurpo!" Hank muttered with surprise.

Usurpo grew increasingly frustrated with the rather hardy Bricks, who as well as taking a lot of punishment, refused to beg for mercy, Usurpo's favorte part of the job. "Where Shocky-man?" Usurpo moaned, in reaction to the numerous energy blasts that were beginning to pummel him from all angles. His acutely sensitive nose picked up Weibe's scent just a few feet to his left, just behind a few initiates, no problem. The pavement split as Usurpo swung his sword with all his might in the initiates direction. Too slow to dodge the titanic blow the unfortunate outcast was eye-level with the ground momentarily, as well as a few inches shorter.

Webe's body lay motionless in Usurpo's vision, like a beacon of defeat. The control chip at the base of Usurpos nerve center screamed, a banshee wailing of death to come. Usurpo was compelled into a fit of raw anger, hatred and fear, all mixed together into a cauldron of bubbling destruction. An eruption of dark energy exploded through the ranks, searing the skin of those nearby, and blowing those near and far alike off their feet. The wall of sanity crumbled in Usurpo's mind, leaving scarce little left of his sanity. Usurpo dropped his sword and charged the nearest outcast with all the furry of the nine hells licking at his bootstraps. The outcast felt nothing as Usurpo tore into him like a train entering the side of a mountain. A shower of warm juices splattered those nearby. A brick who had righted himself charged the demon, who looked more like death incarnate than anything else, in a hope to end Usurpo's rampage before it could begin. Not sane enough to dodge the blows Usurpo roared with masochistic glee as blow after granite blow connected. His attacks for the most part ineffective, the Brick attempted to flee. His neck constricted as Usurpo's tainted grasp caught his jugular. A listless gleam fell across the brick's eyes, and he fell like a rag doll to the pavement.

Hanks eyes widened as the satanic energy forced him back, and amidst the the fog of dust, pavement and incapacitated outcasts he realized, there's only one reason Usurpo would release the raw power of his diabolical heritage "Weibe?". Hank broke into a full sprint, ducking the flying outcasts and searching for life forms amongst the carnage the Demon Morticus had dealt. Hank stumbled upon a crumpled form, the only humanoid with camo on. Forgetting that Weibe would be fine regardless, forgetting about first aid, forgetting about the grid... Hank snapped. Hank dropped down and shoulder-tackled the nearest standing outcast, driving a steel covered shoulder into the Cooler's back, trampling over the injured mutant and drilling his fist into the next nearest target, a hovering shocker. Usurpo's swings and jabs became more wild, direct and feral, the thin film of restraint ripped from him at the sight of his downed comrade. The demon drove his hand deep into a dying heater's chest and squeezed the mutants insides, twisting them and then ripping them out. Usurpo then threw the remnants of his previous opponent at a nearby shocker with such force that the shocker dropped out of the air almost immediately. Usurpo savored nothing from his victories and continued onto his next victim, a terrified and retreating initiate, picking the running enemy up by his neck and hurling him at a brick on his left. The brick fell to the ground on the impact of his flying ally and watched helplessly as the monstrous Usurpo advanced on him.

"LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, SLAM, SLAM, SLAM!" Hank's thoughts echoed as he trampled the remaining outcasts before him, using his titanic power to down single opponents effortlessly. What was left of his humanity stopped him from killing the outcasts, but he still took great pleasure in mangling their bodies and thrusting them into retreating targets. His H.U.D. flashing signs and warnings that he either ignored or, in his angered state, didn't understand. Outcast after outcast met their fate at the end of Hank's fists, until Hank had worked his way back to the initiates on the opposite end of the battleground. The now simple task of dispatching the outcasts became easier as Hank worked against the weaker, less experience Outcast Initiates. Hanks eyes widened as he saw Usurpo pummeling a down Brick, regaining his lost heroism and composure, he shot towards the demon.

Being the last breathing target he had, Usurpo repeatedly jammed the Brick's now bloody head into the ground, not even noticing that the mutants terrified cries had long since ended. "HAHA, USURPO SMASH AND CRUSH AND BREAK STUPID ROCKMAN!" he roared in glorious satisfaction, his blood lust ebbing as he continually beat the dying mutant. Hank tried to move his maximum speed but found that all but his last powercell were depleted, and emergency protocal preventing him from using anymore excess power. He gathered his strength and lance himself into the demon, throwing both him and Usurpo over about five feet. Usurpo gasped as the air escaped his lungs and lay panting on the ground his wounds preventing his movement, his rage subsiding. Hank looked around and surveyed the damage, about fifty injured or dead outcasts. "Baulder, Sentinel to Baulder" Hank spoke into his com. "Baulder here, watcha need, hey this is Hank aint it?"-"None of that right now, why hasn't the grid transported Weibe to a hospital?"-"What you mean? One sec I'll check his grid stats... What the?"-"What?"-"Weibe isn't on the grid... When was he assigned?". Hank didn't respond, he rushed towards his downed friend picking up Weibe and rushing towards the nearest exit. "Hank? HANK? Whats happening, whats wrong with Weibe?" Hank didn't listen...

Thanks for reading this, and if you have any comments, feel free to present it.


	2. Cetz Oil

The screen flickered violently, lighting the small room and somewhere a man became entangled in its glare. The screen depicted a street, Atlas Park, Constellation Row, and like it could have been a glitch in the reception, something darted across its gaze. Somewhere a man smiled...

"Clear! Small object lodge in chamber one... Tweezers!" came disembodied calls to the waiting room. Nothing could have been more odd, or disturbing than a Half man, Half machine and a demon sitting in a hospital waiting room, or in the man's case, pacing around the waiting room. While Usurpo didn't seem generally concerned or even aware of were he was. Hank's eyes bore a look that had not possessed them for quite some time. Hank had chosen not to sit down because he knew all too well how much cheap aluminum could support his five hundred pound body, so he paced and waited for any news on Weibe. "Hank?" cried the com on Hank's arm, breaking the eerie silence and sending a jump into a number of people within the waiting room. "What you got Baulder?" Hank responded, glad to have someone other than the demon Morticus to talk too. "I just got Splycies to run stats on Weibe's registration, officially he isnt a hero, he just showed up one day and started fighting crime and with all the heroes in Paragon, well none bothered checking up on him. Weibe Falke hasn't got a grid chip." Hank nodded, though his attention lay only on his friends well being, not on the trivialities of what had landed him up in this hospital.

The night moved slowly, mostly due to neither Usurpo nor Hank needing sleep of any kind. When finally a doctor came to talk to them, Hank had contented himself with sitting on the floor as not to concern any waiting citizens. "Um, Mr... Broken Sentinel... We have stabilized your friend, he will be OK though he will require Weeks of rehabilitation. We found this on his person." the doctor said, handing Hank a small, crumpled note.

The note was address to Hank, or rather The Valiant Broken Sentinel and contained a challenge to which Weibe would appear to have been answering. Though anonymous, Hank knew that the writer was well informed about his activities, the line "... taken an interest in you..." appearing more than once. Hank crumpled the note and drew up his COM. "Baulder! Get Splycies to get as much information about the "Cetz Oil Co."-"Cetz Oil? Hey mate, that place is in the Hollows aint it? Well Splycies an' I will get right on that. Baulder Out." Hank turned to the sitting demon, who had not moved the entire evening, and commanded his hellish companion to attention. "Come Usurpo, we have work to do, we have to check some things..."

Hank and Usurpo returned to the battleground were Weibe had been injured, finding it to be much in a similar state to which they had left it in. The Outcasts that had been lucky enough to escape Usurpo's rampage had long since left, leaving everything else behind. Hank scanned the area to make sure it was safe for him and the demon to investigate. Commanding Usurpo to begin searching, and then beginning to himself, they set upon the task of locating whatever Hank sought to find.

Success came much later, when upon turning a fallen Cooler's body, Usurpo located a small box. "Tin man, TIN MAN, ME FIND BOX..." the demon stated, dull wittingly. Usurpo presented his find to the monolithic Cy-Borg.

Upon opening the box, Hank found what he had been dreading. Contained within the small box were two things, a small piece of scrap metal and a chunk of polished granite. Though trivial in appearance, Hank recognize these objects for the sinister calling card they were, a small piece of clockwork and a piece of gravestone. Several weeks before, Hank had been contacted with information regarding the accident he had suffered at the hands of the Clockwork, a legion of small robotic toys commanded by The Clockwork King. Though the investigation Hank led into the activities of this brilliant little psionic had show him that the raid that inevitably led to The Broken Sentinel's birth, Hank had learned that someone else had been manipulating the King of the Clockwork.

Hank's thoughts were broken by the sharp "SNAP" that was closely followed by a rush of electricity coursing through Hank's metallic form, and that of Usurpo Morticus. Usurpo whirled around to be met by several men, each of which holding a unique weapon. Usurpo blindly threw a fist at the nearest, only to be met by another blinding blast of energy from one of the curious weapons. Though the blast did little but enrage the demonic hero, Usurpo had not noticed the subtlety of their maneuver. As Usurpo brought his sword down on the nearest foe, he was met by a blast of pain and another and another... Hank's vision cleared of static just in time for him to watch Usurpo drop to the ground, yelping in pain. Forgetting about shielding of any kind, Hank drew back and punched the nearest target. Hank's fist impacted hard against the chest of the nearest man, his blow sending out a concussion of air to all sides.

"INTROSCAN GRID ON, Thirty percent power to Shields." Hank ordered into his internal defenses, "Log Nanites." A display of numerous warnings and meters flickered into Hank's veiw, likely too much information for an average human to comprehend. "Display stats on targets." He ordered as one of his larger foes moved in on him.

"Database unable to find info on targets, test sensors." Called an inhuman, mechanical devise deep within Hank's head, much to his dismay. "Time to wing it I guess." Hank sighed. A second time he threw as much power into the burly figure, a crack sounded as Hank's fist connected the man's barely protected skin. The man smiled and effortlessly shoved the five hundred pound tanker back into an adjacent wall, a mess of servos and gears singing from his arms as he did so. Hanks sensors rang with surprise and shock, but he shot back at the man who had downed him, a quick hay-maker repaying the favor. "Remaining power to offensive systems, auxiliary to defensive, deploy herculine!" Hank roared in a somewhat unusual war cry. The downed man laughed and unclipped a small orb and tossed it at the defiant Sentinel. A screech sounded from the device, and lightning jumped from the orb to Hanks chest-cage. Hank's sensor activated in chorus and shutdown almost as suddenly. Hank was blind. Hank felt his body crumble and slam, only able to guess what destruction the assailants were unleashing. He lashed out aimlessly, feeling his blows connect more than once, but for all he knew he could just have easily been aimed in the wrong direction demolishing a building. His vision glimmered, and reactivated.

"**_Shields at 30. Main Power at 68. Auxiliary power failing. In need of repairs_**." The voice bellowed from within. "All power to offenses." Hank ordered, ignoring the waves of warnings and queries in his vision.

Two of Hanks opponents lay prone on the ground, not injured but surprised. Hank grabbed the nearest, the burly man, and launched him at the female villain in a white cloak lying a few feet away, a satisfying crack echoed. Another man, dressed in dark Gothic clothing, stood just across the alley, unclipped a small chain-gun and unleashed a hail of energy in Hanks direction.

Hank's screams fell distant. Usurpo barely felt the twinge of pressure on the back of his head over the agonizing torture. His mind was flooded by a forgotten presence and his eyes open like the gates to hell, suddenly he realized how much he enjoyed the pain. A murder of joyous roars erupted from the demon. This surprised the villain next to Usurpo, a man appearing to be made of a silver alloy. Usurpo found his hands coated in a dark energy. He lept to his feet and lunged at the silver man's throat, attempting to tear the flesh. The man in silver fell back in surprise and terror. Usurpo's mind sang a cacophony of hellish images and three main goals, kill, maim, and torture. Usurpo clutched the silver man's head and squeased with all his might, the dark energy coating his it like a death shroud. "OPEN YOU MIND TO THE TERRORS OF THE LOWEST HELLS!" Usurpo roared in a voice not his own. The mans mind was suddenly flooded with a vision of terror too horrible to describe in any good willed tongue.

Usurpo, contented with the torment he had unleashed, focused his unbridled rage on the one that had placed him in the state of pain that had risen his demonic heritage. With one hand, the other gripping his now glowing sword, Usurpo roared and slammed the man repeatedly, sending rush after rush of blood down his arms. The demon smiled maliciously and threw the man into his previous and somewhat tormented victim. The remaining villains, lifted from the state of shock and surprise the demon had put them in, acted to stop the soon to be rampaging minion of hell. The first, a woman in black, appearing to be the twin of the woman in white, disappeared from vision entirely in less than a secound. The burly man, regaining his footing, lunged at the demon. The Gothic man loaded a new clip into his sophisticated weapon.

Usurpo was suddenly bombarded by a bright energy, coating his body in a heavenly, searing light. Usurpo roared in anger and pain, swinging his sword at the burly man, hurling a rift of dark energy at the goth. His blade cut deep into the mans metal armour, causing little more than malfunction and delay in his mechanical suit. The goth was more adversely affected, dropping down to his knees, screaming and releasing the demon Morticus from his heavenly confines, the dark energy clawing at his skin. With his last ounces of strength, Hank hurled all his available force into the nearest opponent, an invisible woman in black. Suddenly returned to the world of the seeing, the woman crumbled to the ground, screaming in agony at her now broken ribs. Hank, driven by sheer spite for his ambushers, drove the energy of his five hundred pound form into the man Usurpo was engaging, knocking him clear off his feet and into the dirt.

Usurpo, now relieved of one burden, moved on to take sweet vengeance on the man who had chosen to unleashe the positive force of God on him. He smiled sadistically and lifted the man into the air, crushing his throat and then hurling him into and through a nearby stack of crates. Pain, again, began to course through the demon's body, only this was the pain of his mental inhibition chip, located at the base of his spine. Usurpo's rage subsided into a delirious confusion as the chip limited his mental activity, leaving the demon open for attack. The woman in white hurled shards of ice at the prone demon, then commanding a block of glacier to take stand around his feet, immobilizing and injuring the bewildered hell child.

"Display remaining power, and estimated duration to depletion." Hank ordered his mechanical form.

"**_Auxil:lar:RRRR:y D:DDDD:EEEEEE:Plete:DD, 32 Ma:MAI:MAIN: power r:re:ree:MAining. :2:2:2 minutes:unti:un:until :SHU:SHU:SHUU:SHUU:TTTTDown_**."

"All power to basic function." Hank called.

Hank leaped at the woman in white, easily taking her of her feet and injuring her severely. The woman in white yelled in anguish, and tried to force Hank off, being crushed under his weight. Usurpo, suddenly released from his icy prison, charged the final enemy, the man in silver that was still clutching his head in terror. Usurpo raised the man above his head and let loose a roar that left his jaw at an impossible angle and all glass within ten feet shattered.

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" The man begged.

With his remaining energy, Hank forced himself off of the now unconscious woman and slowly stood up. He looked over to Usurpo who, up until this point he had been ignoring, and reached out to the man Usurpo held. "Usurpo... How much blood is in the average human body?" he mused menacingly. Usurpo, obviously not catching Hank's drift, was drawn away from maiming the man any further, "Stupid Mr. Silver heavy, lots of blood." he responded bluntly. Hank smiled upon noticing the terrified mutant's face. "So Usurpo... how long would it take u to drain him"-"Usurpo go fast or slow?"-"I don't know, be inventive"-"Me make blood drain slow"-"Good, we have time..."

The man, unable to take any more, burst out "OH DEAR GOD PLEASE DON'T, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!". Obviously receiving the desired reaction, Hank smiled and signaled Usurpo to drop the shivering man. "Who sent you?" Hank said imposingly. "I don't know, well... I do'nt know" He said shakily. "Usurpo... That sounded like he was lying." Hank mused, "Usurpo drain?"-"OH GOD! OK I'LL TELL YOU!". "THERE WE GO! OK... WHO?" Hank yelled impatiently. "He calls himself Calypso," (This statement causing Hank's eyes to widen)"He payed us in advance and told us what we need to beat u and the demon..." Hank's glared. "Calypso..."

Thanks again to anyone who reads these, so If you have reviews, or comments, feel free to drop em down.


	3. Double Faced

-Two-Faced-

Weibe's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in his surroundings. White walls, single window, bed pan, end-table with vase and flowers upon it, Poppys, Weibe's favourite. Weibe sighed heavily, remembering little after his encounter in the Hollows. Pictures of nurses and doctors running around, doing something, his mind was still foggy. Likely from the pain killers, pain killers?

Weibe rose, as best one with thirteen bullet wounds and a snapped vido rib can, and checked his I.V. tap. "Ja, Schmerzen Sie Mörder." he mumbled. Obviously his words were enough to stir the nurse waiting beyound his room, as she came rushing in to check on him. Weibe had already began ripping the I.V. and heart electrodes from his bare chest and arm by the time she was able to fumble her keys into the door confining the White Falcon. "No, No, NO! This won't do, you must rest, Um... Ich werde Sie brauchen ruhen." she stammered as she tried to force Weibe back into his bed. Weibe understood her poor German enough to know that she hadn't dealt with a true soldier before and pushed right past her to get to his uniform, folded neatly on the opposite side of the room.

Moments later the same nurse was rushing down the hall, calling for a doctor to come restrain his patient. Weibe remained in his room long enough to assess that his belt was missing, "Ah ja... Keine Waffen in Krankenhäusern..." he sighed. First thing, items desk, claim belt, find commanding officer, provide report, simple enough. Footsteps echoed in the corridor beyond the ajar door, not to mention the "Clink" of a syringe, a noise Weibe's ears had come to recognize, Maybe not. "I'm sorry mister, um.. Falke. You cant be cleared in your current condition, there may be a lapse of internal bleeding should you injure yourself. You must remain until the hospital staff has cleared your release..." the doctor, one which Weibe did not recognize, stated upon entering Weibe's room. Weibe smiled and brushed past him, snatching hidden the syringe of Morphine from the doctor's pocket as he did so. Weibe continued down the corridor as the be-fuddled M.P. looked for his missing syringe, walking towards the information desk at the length of the hall. "Die Weibe Falke, you have my gear, I need back now, Ja..." Weibe stated as he buckled the remaining clamps on his shirt. The clerk nodded obediently and ascertained Weibe's equipment from a holding locker beneath the desk. Weibe was out the door befor the confused doctor even realized that the syringe was in his other pocket...

Weibe's eyes stung as he looked out across Atlas park and, wondering what he should do now that he had left the hospital. Flipping out a small P.D.A. from his belt, Weibe attempted to receive his next objective, "Falke to Sentinel, sir, come in Ja? I say once again, Falke to Sentinel, sir?". Weibe checked his signal, which was perfectly tuned to the Broken Sentinel's own com channel and growled in frustration. "Damned equipment, day broke you ja? Falke to Baulder, come in." "Baulder 'ere mate, ain't ya sposed ta be in bed pal." Baulders crisp cockney accent responded. "I cant be talking to commander Broker, Baulder, no response..."-"Ya, hhm might have somthin ta do wid these freaky signals I been gettin..."-"Freaky what..."-"Signals, ya well chiefs vitals spiked about ten minutes ago, an his stats were readin crit like, then nothin, zip all gone, ya follow?"-"Nien, not quite. Were is he been when stats go crit..."-"Cetz Oil, the place where he pull yer German rump outa the proverbial Hagen Daz." Baulder stated nonchalantly as one who didn't understand the dire circumstances would. "Da' chiefs a strong lad mate, he'll be fine. But if it makes yer uptight Euro posterior any looser, Usurpo's with him..." Weibe's eyes shot open, "Es ist begonnen."

"Were is he? WERE IS HE DAMNIT! BEFORE I CRUSH YOU LIKE MOISTENED CHEESE!" Hank bellowed before the terrified man. Usurpo, having lost interest when Hank refused him the right to use the mans spine as a toothpick, now contended himself with poking and prodding the corpses of the various combatant he had slew, only to find a small red seal. "Look man, I Don't KNOW! HE MET US IN SECRET, Only Lady luck knew were and you splattered her like a bug!" Usurpo heard, as his gaze drew more query from the curious slab of granite, so familiar yet somehow un-recognizable. "Well I guess I will have to make do with using you as a rag-doll, maybe Usurpo would like to play fetch. YOU DAMN WELL BETTER GIMME SOMETHING!" Were had he seen it, Usurpo wondered, turning his arm to look at the symbols apon it. one seemed missing... "You wouldn't... Umm, THE GULCH, Somewhere there, um... A TROLL, small but smart troll. HE KNOWS!" Was that the symbol missing from his arm? So familiar. "Good now you stay here until the drones get here for the cleanup. USURPO, lets go." Hank announced as he dropped the mangled mutant to the ground, breaking Usurpo from his own curiosity. "Erruu?" Usurpo responded as he stood, and slid the strange seal into his belt.

Grendel's Gulch, named after the monster of fable re-born into Paragon. The troll lord had taken this part of the Hollows, bordering Four Seasons and the Red River, as his personal play den before his eventual overthrowing by younger, stronger trolls, Ah Anarchy. In the gulch, heroes stuck out like sore thumbs in between the warring Outcasts and Trolls, the malevolent Circle of Thorns and mindless Children of Igneous, only the strongest or more foolish heroes daring to face the Gulch's horrors. But Hank had spent his life on two sides of the Hollows' feuding, both as a police officer and a Hero, and knew the patterns the Trolls and Outcasts would follow in their war, how to evade the rogue C.O.T. and how to spot the insidious Igneous. He knew the troll that the man spoke of, Furious, an ironic and witty name in the land of the not-so-enlightened trolls. Furious was famous as the one troll who didn't loose his smarts after his turning, rather growing greater intellect from his ingestion of Superdine. Hank knew that this particular troll was always in one of the numerous secluded caverns that other trolls had neither wit nor gaol to intrude upon and that he could easily shake down the frail greenskin for the info he needed.

"CRACK" sounded Hank's subtle entrance into the Furious Hovels. "OH FURIOUS! GUESS WHO WAS IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD!" He yelled as he trudged into the unusually neat cave. "Why do you always find it necesarry to break my door construct? Why must I replace or deactivate my security whenever you stop by?" Fluttered a strangely hypnotic voice from within the cave. "BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS LOCK THE DOOR AND TURRETS PISS ME OFF!" Hank responded, following the scent of Furious' voice. His steps brought him into a hollowed out cavern packed with bookshelves and records, filled with a soothing Operatic symphony. And within the huddled, cramped space sat a small troll. Donned in oriental attire and reading through nose perched glasses, Furious was the complete polar opposite of any troll. Quiet, smart, subtle and deceivingly deadly.

"So Construct, to what do I owe this modest intrusion, hhmm?" Spoke the troll, not even looking up from his reading. "A man told me you knew something about Cetz Oil and why I was AMBUSHED while I was there." Hank said coldly. "You disappoint me, metal man, surly the man knew enough that you could have simply..." the small troll trailed off, looking over his specatcles at Hank. Hank stiffened "No games Furious, you know what I want to know, now spit it out before I break your teeth." An eyebrow rose of the trolls face "You still believe that you can push me about like you do my pitiful brethren, quite yes... I know your needs Construct, though I know not why I should help. I need a new door because of you..." Furious said as he replaced the book he had finished with one of the others from his numerous stacks. "Now if you had something within which to barter, hhm yes... well I might be persuaded to, provide your needs yes."-"Furious! Damnit! I don't have time for your games, or do you actually want the city council to know their most unique test subject got to?" the troll snapped his new book shut... "Or maybe I should just burn this little hole of yours up like the putrid troll skum it is..."-" YOU DARE? IN MY HOUSE, INSULT ME AND THREATEN ME? I COULD CRUSH YOU, SMASH YOU, CUT YOU, SLICE AND STAB AND CRUSH! ME CRUSH CRUSH!" Exploded the meager troll, hatred coursing through his viens.

No matter how deadly and calculating he was, Furious was Trollkin and naturally, one hundred times worse when angry but Hank had achieved his goal. Furious composed himself and turned away to search his bookcase, though truely hiding his embarrassment and anger. "You had me, Construct, damn you to the pits for that. I know where the man you seek is. Within New Troy. Follow the lines of power to find him, he needs much more than he thinks, hhm yes." Hank would have smiled had he been able to "There we go Chad, was that so hard, get a better door next time, your fluctuations were easy to detect through these thin walls. Hank's departure was delayed enough for him to hear a ringing crack noise from within the cavern.

Atlas Park was likely the only place in the world were a man with blue skin, glowing red eyes and a black silk business suit could walk towards the hospital un questioned. But even the eyes of Paragon, often accustomed to a number of unnatural happenings on a daily bases, would have questioned the reaction the security drones had to this being. The hum of mechanical wonder that accompanied the protective drones died as he passed, like useless scrap, the drones fell where they were. "Hello sir, can I help... Hey! whats wrong with the security dro... UGHN UGHH!" were the first and last words from the admittance clerk at the registration desk, his mind turning in agony as the suit clad man searched his thoughts. His knowings unable to satisfy the dark being, he was tossed aside like a piece of useless trash. Soon more waiting in the lobby met the same fate, their minds delved and ripped, then their bodies violated by some un-holy manifestation of dark power. Though not possessing the information he sought, the suit clad man continued into the floor rooms of the hospital, probing and then defiling the minds and bodies of their inhabitants for the knowledge he sought.

The klaxon sounded as a civilian across the street saw the happenings from within the hospital, her eyes watering as she watched the dark being pry and then murder all he came across. Her screams where heard all the way to Hollows Gate.

"Oh DEAR GOD, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yelled the final patient among a room of what he was sure were now corpses. A smile crept across the dark figure's face as the patients eyes rolled back in his head and he stopped breathing.

"VILLAIN IN THE HOSPITAL, VILLAIN IN HOSPITAL, SPREAD THE WORD." boomed a man dressed in Japanese battle armour, rallying help from everyone and anyone in Atlas Plaza.

Unsatisfied by the ignorance of any within the hospital's first floor, the man proceeded to upward, passing through the floor like the abysmal specter he was, searching for his next victims.

"We Have twenty, we should be ok, how many healers, can they raise? Good." a man in gray street camo said into his walkie-talkie.

Apparently the second floor knew not what he wanted, nor the third, but on the fourth, the man came upon a Doctor. OPEN YOUR MIND the figure commanded as he probed the terrified and agonized doctor. Suddenly the figures crimson eyes began to burn, and a sinister seer crept across his face. You may go he thought as he thrust the doctor out the window.

"Get In position, we gotta hold him at bay until the strongers get here." roared one of the several group leaders now crowded around and above the hospital. "We must stop him here, he may hurt others..." said a man holding a thin blade of glowing blue metal as he turned to look at his assembled team. Him, The Swordmaster, Lady Flectra, an empath and the element twins Fury and Freeze, stood ready to enter the hospital and under thier leaders command, they did. "Stop Villain, you cannot win, we have you surrounded..." He called as he entered the swinging doors of the building, his blue blade drawn. I doubt that. Though I could use some entertainment... they heard, or thought, as they stepped through the threshold. "I feel incredible malevolence from him..." Flectra whispered. "Show yourself villain" The Swordsman yelled, answered with a bolt of black mist from as the villain appeared before him, a sinister grin on his lips. "DIE DEMON!" the swordsman bellowed as he charged the suit clad man. Speaking for the first time since his arrival, the man grimly stated "No, you die." as he grabbed the surprised man's weapon, twisting it back to pierce the stunned heroes heart. "HECTOR!" Flectra cried as she rushed forward to offer he lifesaving skills. An Empath? hhm, you shall feel pain... she heard as she readied her thoughts to revive The Swordmaster. Stunned with incredible and blinding pain, she crumbled were she stood and began screaming, only to die from a massive heart attack. "FURY! FLASH FREEZE!" yelled the one twin donned in a cool blue skin suit. "FREEZE! FLASH FREEZE!" responded his red clad brother. No sooner had they finished, was the dark figure enveloped in a thick, cold mist. Fury raised his hands and a volley of fire rained into the small cloud form, causing the thin mist to erupt into flames and then explode. Not quite they heard as the smoke cleared, as the figure emerged holding one of Fury's shots. "Brothers? I wonder which is stronger." he mused as the crimson flame in his hands turned a dark black and rocketted towards Freeze. Fury watched as his brother's eyes turned black and lifeless, as Freeze turned and looked ominously at Fury. "Zack?" he stammered as his brother grabbed out for him, his brothers hands rapping his throat. The dark man smiled as Freeze, hands upon his brothers throat, thrust Fury down to his knees and slowly stole the life from him. No sooner was Fury gone, did Freeze regain his senses. "JACK! Dear god, WHAT HAVE I DONE?" he yelled. "YOU! YOU BASTARD!" he continued, his gaze falling upon the man's black shoes. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared, his hands coating in ice. Quite the opposite.

Suddenly a torn and rigid hero shot through the doors of the hospital, landing solidly on the ground before several stunned heroes. His formed shimmered as he disappeared, taken by the mediport protocols of Paragon.

The black suit walked through the door, his eyes burning with hatred and glee. "OPEN FIRE!" was heard from behind the assembled marksmen, each using a unique firearm on the emerged man. The man was riddled with bullets as he walked forth, blood slowly staining the white cords of his shoes, yet he continued. Once in the middle of the street, the man dropped to his knees, blood spilling onto the road. You cannot kill me...

A thin black miasma apon the villains form, he slowly began coursing with energy, emitting a field of dark energy as he bled. Suddenly the flied imploded in upon itself and energy sailed across the open avenue, striking down even those that flew over head. The man stood, satisfied that he had at least immobilized his attackers, though he knew that it would fade before too long meaning he had little time to finish his mission... "HALIAN!" he heard as he took flight, spoken by a voice that caused him to stop in mid spring. "Leave them alone Halian, they are beaten, you gain nothing more from their pain." said the man standing among the unconscious or paralyzed heroes. They are pathetic, you know that, they have yet to tap their true power, contenting with beating the initiates of the lesser gangs to master their weak talents "Maybe so, but I have tapped my true potential, and further more, I can easily stop you." The man, dressed in a white satin business suit, said as he approached him. a deap white glow lighting his blue skinned face. You know that isn't true, you can no more defeat me than I can you. He heard as he approached the black suit. "I have power of life Halian." REGARDLESS, you cannot kill me, none can. "Your injured, badly, don't hide it, I know you. They could have killed you." They did not "Leave now Halian." I WILL NOT FOLLOW YOUR WORDS "I Have the power of life, and the power to take it." You cannot take mine. "I could, it is mine to take." You wouldn't "My life for the innocent? I would." You haven't yet, coward. "Maybe so, leave now Halian, I do not wish to kill you." Fine, I shall leave, but know this... then the dark man spoke "I am Mr. Calypso now."


End file.
